Fiona and Quigley Fall Off Cliffs
by redsoxfreak01
Summary: Fiona and Quigley are on vacation with the Baudelaires and other Quagmires. Suddenly Fiona and Quigley 'tragically' fall off cliffs. This leads to trouble quickly! Completed! Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Part One: Quigley and Fiona Fall off Cliffs

The Baudelaires, Quagmires, and Fiona were having a good vacation. They had been mountain climbing, fishing, hiking, and swimming, but now they were on a wilderness camping trip. "Lets set up camp" Violet said.

"No! I want to make a campfire!" Said Fiona

"After we make camp" Said Klaus

"Campfire!" Shrieked Fiona

"Vree" said Sunny, which probably meant, "Let's vote!"

"All in favor of making camp first, say I" Duncan said.

Violet, Klaus, Sunny, Duncan, and Isadora called out "I".

"All in favor of making a campfire first, say I" Isadora said.

"I" said Fiona.

"Sancun" said Sunny, which probably meant "It's 5 to 1"

"I demand a recount!" Said Fiona

Everybody ignored her "Ok guy's lets get out the tents. Fiona and Quigley can put together the orange one for Fiona. Klaus and Isadora can put together the green one for us Baudelaires and Sunny, Duncan, and I will put together this blue one for the Quagmires." Violet said  
"Why do I get the smallest tent?" whined Fiona

"Because you're all by yourself." Quigley snapped

"So?"

"Three people need more room than one person!" Quigley yelled at her

"Fiona," Violet explained, "The Quagmires is biggest because they have three big people. Ours is a bit smaller because Sunny doesn't take up much room. Yours is smaller because you get it all to yourself."

"Fine!" said Fiona "Be that way. Nobody has ever cared about me!"

Fiona ran off to pout, but she didn't realize that she was at the edge of a cliff! She tried to balance but couldn't and down she tumbled.

Then Quigley said, "So do I get her tent?"

"No" said Violet, "You'll share with your siblings"

"That's not fair!" Quigley whined and he too ran off to pout. Then he too came to the edge of a cliff, and he too tried to balance but couldn't. Down he fell!

Part Two: Violet and Klaus jump off cliffs

Out of the blue, Violet (who was secretly in love with Quigley) and Klaus (Who was secretly in love with Fiona) started to cry. They thought that their lives wouldn't be good anymore without Fiona and Quigley, so they ran to the cliff, and jumped off.

"Die?" Sunny asked in horror, which meant, "Did they just commit suicide?"

Part 3: Duncan and Isadora jump off cliffs

But nobody answered Sunny because Duncan (Who was secretly in love with Violet) and Isadora (Who was secretly in love with Klaus) were crying. They too, decided to commit suicide and jumped off of the cliff.

Part 4: Only Sunny

'Oh well' thought Sunny, 'At least I get the big tent'


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to all my reviewers: alphafemale08, dyu123, mystery007, A. Y. S. A., Peaches Garcia, A Random Londoneer, SnicketSister, and unknown. This chapter is for you.**

Sunny was having a good time without the others. She was finally getting some peace and quiet, now that the stupid Fiona was dead. But then, one terrible, terrible day (for Sunny), an owl flew overhead carrying a copy of the Daily Punctilio. It dropped on Sunny's tent (the big one) and flew away. Sunny crawled over and picked it up. The headline shocked Sunny. It said: **Incredibly Deadly Viper: Dead.** Sunny couldn't believe it. Her true love was dead. She didn't think life would be worth living anymore, so she crawled over to the cliff and jumped off.

**What do you think? Sorry to Sunny fans, but I had to kill my favourite character (Klaus) too! This is supposed to be the end so I'll give you 2 options. A) Let this be the end, or B) Write another chapter!**

**Review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to A Random Londoneer and Worthy for reviewing and for the ideas! This chapter is for both of you.**

The evil Count Olaf had made a plan. He had heard about the Baudelaires and Quagmires deaths and had an idea. He'd hypnotize the whole world to jump off the cliff (besides him and Esme of course!). So he got out his magical hypnotizing ray and soon everybody in the world was hypnotized, animals and all. Count Olaf said to them, "I want you all to jump off the cliff and plunge to your deaths!" So the whole world jumped and plunged to their deaths. Olaf and Esme were the only people left on the planet. They went around the world burning down every building that got in their way. Everything was free. And they were having a marvelous time doing whatever they wanted. Until…

**Sorry it's super-short, but I needed to so I wouldn't cut into the next chapter. Also, sorry for killing off the whole world, but it was necessary!**


	4. Chapter 4

**This may be the final chapter, so I'm sorry to all fans of this story, but I may make another chapter – I've got an idea for more. Oh well, let's just start with this one shall we…**

Esme became depressed. She was sad because there was nobody left to see how in she was. There was nobody to steal from, nobody to buy things in the In Auction, and nobody to put down. She was really, really upset. One day she went up to Count Olaf,

"Olaf, dear," she said.

"Yes Esme?" he asked

"I'm hungry."

"You know I can't cook! Maybe you should go to McDonalds."

"We burned it down last Tuesday" she pointed out,

"Oh – right. Burger King?"

"Last Friday."

"Ok, um –."

"Face it Olaf, we've burned down every food place in town."

"Not _every _food place" he said,

"Which one is still standing?" she asked,

"We didn't burn down the Snack Tent!" he said

"You're _right_" Esme said, "Let's go!"

After the two had gone to the snack tent, eaten, and left, Esme went back to her depression.

"Olaf, dear," she said.

"Yes Esme?" he asked

"Am I the innest woman in the world?" she asked him

"Esme, you're the _only_ woman in the world!" he said, and burst into laughter.

"Fine!" she shrieked at him, "Laugh! You'll miss me when I'm dead!" And with that, she walked over to a nearby cliff and jumped off, committing suicide.

"Esme!" Olaf shrieked, "Noooooooooooo!" he called as he jumped off the cliff after her. After all he was 'secretly' in love with her.

So the whole world was dead. Nobody was alive.

**Should I end it here? You can tell me your opinion, but I'll still decide myself in the end. I could write one more chapter…**

**Oh, and SnicketSister – did you like the Snack Tent?**

**Please review – was this chapter any good?**


End file.
